This invention relates to a mechanical component attachment safety system, particularly such as system as it pertains to the attachment of aircraft components.
Many mechanical safety systems are already known for use in aircraft, particularly where it is desired to prevent closure of a protective component, such as a panel or a cowl, until a structural component located inside the protective component is properly connected or attached.
FIG. 1 schematically illustrates a known safety system which comprises a blocking rod 1 connected by a cable device 2 directly to an actuating lever 4. This safety system is attached to a frame 6 which is normally covered or protected by a cowl 5. It is desired to prevent the closure of the cowl 5 if structural component 8 is not properly attached to the frame 6. As illustrated, the component 8 is connected to a frame 6 by a joint 43, which is also connected to an end of actuating lever 4. The actuating lever 4 is pivotally connected to the frame 6 at pivot attachment 42, while the opposite end is connected to the cable 2 at joint 41.
The spring 9 normally biases the actuating lever 4 to the position shown in dashed lines in FIG. 1 when component 8 is removed from the device. When the component 8 is attached to the frame 6, actuating lever 4 is manually pivoted to the position shown in solid lines such that it may engage the attachment 43. The actuating lever 4 will remain in this position as long as the mechanical component 8 is properly attached.
As can be seen, movement of the lever 4 to its attached position will pull on the cable 2 which will, in turn, retract the blocking rod 1 against the bias of spring 9. Such retraction of the blocking rod 1 will enable the cowl 5 to be closed. If the mechanical component 8 is not properly assembled, the actuating lever 4 will return to the position shown in dashed lines in FIG. 1, due to the action of biasing spring 9, which will also extend the blocking rod 1 to prevent the closure of cowl 5.
However, as can be seen in FIG. 1, cowl 5 may be closed when the mechanical component is not properly assembled and the actuating lever 4 is in the position illustrated in dashed lines, by merely pushing blocking rod 1 inwardly so that it retracts sufficiently to allow the closure of cowl 5. When blocking rod 1 is pushed inwardly, the actuating lever 4 can freely pivot about its attachment point 42 regardless of whether or not the structural component 8 itself is properly attached.